Unexpected III
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: Nico's birthday arrives and perhaps he may get that one present he had wished for in "Unexpected II". Or maybe he will get even more. Nico/Percy slash


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Unexpected III || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Unexpected III – Unexpected Birthday Present

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; set after both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, established relationship, crossdressing, roleplay, D/s, spanking, explicit intercourse, anal, oral

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Chris/Clarisse, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Jake/Will, Frank/Hazel

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez

Summary: Nico returns home from a surprise birthday celebration with his friends. Just to find an even bigger surprise waiting for him at home.

Third installment in the Unexpected series - and somehow I got the feeling that this won't be the last.

**Unexpected III**

_Unexpected Birthday Present_

"Gods, you're wasted, di Angelo!", laughed Leo, having one arm wrapped round Nico's shoulder.

"So are you, Valdez!", snickered the half-Italian. "Besides, what was I supposed to do aside from drinking? Piper and Annabeth seriously annoyed the living hell out of me with them sucking faces constantly and if Frank would have touched my sister once more in that inappropriate way, I would have rip him apart!"

"You know that Frank and Hazel are like engaged, right dude?", grunted the Latino.

"That doesn't matter to me", muttered the son of Hades with a pout. "And Reyna and Clarisse had been constantly fighting who's stronger. Chris and Jason could have at least tried to control their girlfriends, it was my birthday after all!"

"Controlling either Clarisse or Reyna? You're joking, right?", snorted the son of Hephaestus.

"Oh, and Jake and Will had to constantly tease me!", continued Nico, ignoring the fire-bender.

"Let's face it; the only thing that really pissed you off was that your boyfriend wasn't there", interrupted the Latino and rolled his eyes. "You're all cranky because even though it's your birthday, you couldn't stare at your boyfriend's ass all night."

"I'm not pissed. I understand that he didn't have time", muttered the pouting Ghost Prince. "But why did that stupid parent-teacher-conference have to take place on my birthday and why couldn't he just ditch it?"

"So you _are_ pissed", grunted Leo with a smirk. "He's the coach of the swimming team. How was he supposed to ditch it after the scandal his top swimmer had put him through?"

"Wasn't the boy's fault", sighed Nico and rubbed his eyes. "The gal didn't know she was a daughter of Neptune. I really hope the mist will help Perce explaining that catastrophe to the parents..."

"But it's exciting, isn't it?", grinned the Latino. "Percy finally got a younger sibling!"

"Yeah, I'm so glad", grunted the son of Hades with a death-glare.

"You... don't look that way...", noted the fire-bender skeptical.

"I am glad for Percy, really! I mean, you know how much I love Hazel! And I really, really wish the same for Percy. But Pandora snatches him away from me like all the time! 'Oh, explain Olympus to me!' or 'Can you help me with that quest?' or 'Tell me about the wars again!'. Seriously, I feel as if I'm not getting to see my own boyfriend at all! Whenever I return from the office, he's way and all I find is a note on the fridge stating he's off with Panny and he left food in the fridge..."

"He's such a good housewife", snickered the Latino and wiggled his eyebrows.

"He is", nodded Nico with a frown. "Ever since he and Clarisse went to that cooking school together I gained like at least ten pounds!"

"Which isn't a bad thing considering that you've always been a bit skinny", noted Leo.

"There! Home!", grinned the Ghost King broadly and licked his lips.

"Wow, you can't wait to ravish your little housewife, eh?", chuckled the Latino with a wink.

"Oh, you have no idea what kind of sounds he can make", groaned Nico eagerly, fidgeting with his keys to get into the apartment as soon as possible.

"I would love to know", muttered Leo beneath his breath.

"Eh?", asked the drunken son of Hades and blinked confused.

"Nothing, mate. Nothing", chuckled the fire-bender, taking the keys from his friend.

The lock clicked open and both young men blinked in complete surprise. The first thing they saw was Percy's ass wrapped into blue, laced panties with 'Nico di Angelo' embroidered in them. A frilly dress framed the nice picture, by far not long enough to cover the nice ass. Black high-heels and stockings and... a feather-duster in the boy's hand?

"What in the world are you guys up to behind closed doors?", asked Leo wide-eyed.

The French maiden whirled around and stared at them equally wide-eyed and very flustered.

"Le—eo! What in the world?", yelped the son of Poseidon. "Get. Out. Of. Here!"

"I would actually prefer to stay", grunted the tinkerer with one raised eyebrow.

Percy growled, trying to pull the short dress down as much as possible, causing it to slide down from his shoulders. The Ghost King stumbled inside and closed the door right into the son of Hephaestus' face.

"Oh come on, let a guy at least watch if he can't participate!"

"Get lost, Valdez", hissed the flustered Sea Prince.

"Did I just stumble into some very wicked parallel universe or am I really that drunk?"

"Neither of those, love", chuckled the green-eyed demi-god. "It's my birthday present for you. You... did wish for it a few months ago. And I think I owe it to you. I mean, I didn't really have time for you in the past few weeks and I am really, really sorry for it. I love you."

"I know that you love me, Perce", grinned the Ghost King stupidly and came closer, resting his hands on the older half-blood's butt. "I love you too. And I'm not mad at you for spending time with your little sister, I understand that."

"But I even ditched your birthday party", pouted the Sea Prince, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck, looking down at him from the chair he was standing on. "You're not mad?"

"You didn't ditch it because you wanted to, you ditched it because of your job", laughed Nico softly and leaned up some to kiss the older demi-god. "And I know you love your job, so it's okay. I'm glad you do something that you love and if it comes in the way of our relationship from time to time, then that's okay too. Because I love you and know our relationship will live through something so small as that."

"You are the best boyfriend on this planet, you know that right?", giggled Percy amused.

"No, I'm not, because you are the best boyfriend on this planet", smirked the son of Hades and shook his head. "You're the one dressed as a slutty French maiden even though I know you have had such a fear of being a girl when we first had sex... You're awesome."

"I'm only awesome to you because you're always awesome to me, love", murmured the Sea Prince.

"So...", drawled Nico slowly, running his hands up and down the older half-blood's tights.

He raised one eyebrow as if to ask what was going to happen next.

"You're the big, bad boss and I'm the sloppy, slutty maiden. Obviously", chuckled the son of Poseidon amused. "Let's see where this is going from that point on..."

Percy bit his lower lip and straightened again, blushing a bit as he continued dusting the shelf. He coughed a bit, obviously nervous. His boyfriend laughed silently to himself. Percy's acting lessons in high school would now finally show their worth. The game was on.

"My, I need to hurry, Mister di Angelo will be furious if I've not finished my work by the time he arrives back home! Oh, I'm so sloppy sometimes!", gasped the Sea Prince in mock panic.

Nico snickered as he stared right at his name. A broad grin tugged on his lips as he caught the lace with his teeth and pulled the panties down. Percy yelped at that and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh my, Mister di Angelo! You're back early!", squealed the Sea Prince.

"Do I have to justify myself to you, Miss Jackson?", growled the son of Hades darkly. "I can come home whenever I want. It's not my problem that you can't finish your work in time, is it?"

"Oh, of course not, Mister di Angelo, sir!", gasped the French maiden with wide eyed. "J—Just let me finish this, yes? I—I nearly finished my work, really! Just this one more shelf and I will be finished with it, please forgive me, sir!"

"Give me one reason why I should", grunted Nico irritated. "You've had plenty of time to do your work. But as so often these days, you can't even manage that. I told you what would happen if you would disappoint me one more time, Miss Jackson."

His teeth scratched the creamy white cheeks, making the Sea Prince shudder in anticipation.

"Oh, Mister di Angelo, please don't fire me! I need this job so much, sir! Please", sobbed Percy, his lower lip shaking. "If there is anything I can do to make you change your mind, tell me. Please, I would do _anything_ to keep this job!"

"Anything you say?", smirked the Ghost King and licked his lips.

He was surprised at how good his boyfriend was at this. And he was really turned on. He bit the cheek in front of him, making the Sea Prince gasp in real surprise.

"Yes, sir. I really need this job, I need to repay my debts and I can't afford to loose this job, sir!"

"Well", drawled Nico and licked his lips hungrily. "Then I may not fire you just yet. But you certainly need a punishment for not doing your job properly. You do agree with me there, right?"

"Of course, sir. Anything you say, sir", nodded the French maiden hastily.

"Good, very good", smirked the Ghost King and nodded.

He grabbed the older demi-god's legs and lifted him up to carry him over to the bedroom. Percy held tightly to his boyfriend as he was carried through the door. Once inside the bedroom, the son of Hades sat down and placed his crossdressing lover over his lap.

"Time for your punishment, Miss Jackson. You did disappoint me very much, after all. What do you think, what kind of punishment do you deserve?", wondered the half-Italian.

Percy sat up some, pulling on his skirt some, biting his lips insecurely, with his panties down his knees. Seeing him like that made the Ghost King want to ravish him right away.

"I certainly deserve a very hard punishment for disappointing you, Mister di Angelo."

"You certainly do, Miss Jackson. You bad, bad girl."

"I'm such a bad, bad girl", agreed Percy with wide, begging eyes as he slowly laid down on his boyfriend's lap, his ass high in the air. "And you need to punish me hard for being such a bad girl."

Nico took a moment to just stare at the perfect ass. This was one sight he would never get bored of. Another thing was spanking that perfect ass. He lifted his hand and brought it back down full-force. Percy gasped at the contact and the Ghost King smirked. What he loved even more than spanking Percy was the fact that the Sea Prince loved getting spanked.

"Be a good girl", purred Nico with a broad smirk, slapping the behind a few more times.

"I—I will, sir", promised Percy, squirming beneath the hard spanking.

"How good of a girl are you going to be?", hummed the son of Hades with one raised eyebrow.

"I will do everything you want, sir", gasped the Sea Prince and nodded hard.

A sharp shark-like grin spread over the Ghost King's face as he continued hitting the round firmness over and over again, watching in fascination how it slowly changed color.

"I'm going to spank you so hard, you won't be able to sit for a day. And then I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to sit for a _week_. Am I understood, Miss Jackson? I'll fuck you so hard, you won't remember your own name, the only thing you will remember is the feeling of my dick up your cunt, girl. The only thing you'll remember is that you belong to me."

"As if that's not what always happens", muttered the son of Poseidon beneath his breath.

"Stay in character, Perce", chided the Ghost King with a very proud grin.

"Of course, Mister di Angelo, sir", nodded Percy with a blush.

"There, better, my girl", chuckled the son of Hades amused. "And now beg me some."

"Oh, sir, please, harder", moaned the Sea Prince and threw his head back. "Please punish me harder, sir, please, spank me hard for being so disobedient."

"I actually meant begging me to stop", laughed Nico and shook his head. "Damn, you just enjoy that way too much, babe."

"Stay in character", chimed Percy mischievously. "And you _know_ I enjoy it."

"Don't get cheeky, girl", warned the Ghost King harshly. "And now _beg_."

"Oh, sir, please stop", whimpered the son of Poseidon with teary eyes.

"And why should I, Miss Jackson?", asked the son of Hades darkly.

"B—Because you're so... oh, please, you're so good. I ache for you, sir."

"You ache for me? What a slutty, little thing you are. Lusting for your boss."

"I—I know, sir", whined the Sea Prince. "I—I have been so clumsy because I have been daydreaming about you so much and I am so sorry, sir."

"You daydreamed about me, you slutty, little girl?", hummed the Ghost King.

"Oh, I dreamed about your wonderful cock, sir", nodded the flustered maiden. "I—I kind of saw you when you showered and you are so well-endowed that I couldn't stop dreaming about it."

"And what did you dream about, you voyeuristic, little thing?"

More slaps hit his behind hard and Percy felt himself hardening more and more with them. This was surprisingly arousing. The Sea Prince would have thought it would just be very embarrassing.

"I dreamed about sucking it until I could finally taste you and then I would keep sucking you until you're all hard again so you could fuck me roughly", gasped the son of Poseidon.

"Well then you better get to work", demanded the Ghost King, hitting the behind one last time.

Percy winced as he sat up some. Though once he saw the tent in his boyfriend's pants, he forgot the pain in his backside and licked his lips eagerly. His fingers reached out for the pants' button, just to be caught by the taller male's hands. Blinking sea-green eyes looked up at Nico in confusion.

"Why should I want such a little slut like you? Who knows how many others you serve to keep your job, you naughty, little girl", growled the son of Hades.

"I—I, oh I know I'm a little slut", whimpered Percy with down-cast eyes.

"So you do bend over for other employers?", asked the Ghost King darkly.

"I had no other choice, sir", whined the Sea Prince. "Mister Valdez would have fired me otherwise."

Nico opened his mouth and closed it again, blinking a few times. That was unexpected. He thought his boyfriend would just come up with something like Mister Smith or Mister Jones.

"Well, then tell me, why should I want you, you used, little toy?"

"Because I'm good", whispered the flustered son of Poseidon. "I've bend over for him so often and he always told me how good I've been, please, let me please you, sir."

"Well then, show me how good you are, girl."

Nico peeled his shirt off and pushed his pants down to finally free his painful erection. Leaning back against the headboard, he appreciated the sight in front of him. That short dress really looked good on his beautiful boyfriend. And he had always loved it when Percy blushed.

"If you're useless when it comes to cleaning my apartment, at least prove yourself useful for some stress-relief", ordered the Ghost King and folded his arms behind his head.

"Y—Yes, sir, I hope I will please you, sir", nodded the French maiden hastily.

Percy licked his lips hungrily and leaned down. Best part of the night, he would get the prize. He licked the tip of it, making his boyfriend hiss. Giving it another lick, he wrapped his lips around it.

"Oh gods, your mouth is good for something at least", groaned Nico pleased.

The Sea Prince licked and sucked, deep-throating the hardness while cupping his lover's balls with his hands. His boyfriend made the most amazing sounds while Percy worked the member. Nico had been horny all night, actually even longer. Because the last time they did have some naughty-time had been so long ago. Damn that work and that brat of Neptune. This was the worst dry-spell he had ever had. So he didn't feel all that bad for shooting his load down his boyfriend's throat all that soon. Percy gulped it down eagerly and licked his lips as he sat up again. Placing one leg on each side of the taller demi-god. He took the half-Italian's hands and placed them on top of his ass, hissing slightly at the contact to his sore skin. Nico grinned up at him and started groping it hard. Percy bend down some to cup the slowly softening member of his boyfriend. While the Ghost King kneaded his lover's heated behind, sometimes sneaking a finger or two into the tight hole to prepare him, the son of Poseidon worked the younger demi-god's cock until it slowly hardened again. He just knew how to make his Nico hard. Most of the times, it was enough for him to bend over because the sight of his ass turned the son of Hades on like that.

"Are you ready to take me in?", asked the Ghost King with a smirk.

"Oh, I am so ready for you, sir. I love your cock, I crave it", whimpered Percy.

Nico grinned stupidly as he pulled the entrance far apart with two fingers of each hand within the hole. The Sea Prince slowly lowered himself onto the waiting member beneath him.

"Oh gods, sir, you are so big, I never felt anything remarkable to this huge cock", gasped the son of Poseidon wide-eyed.

"You're going a bit overboard now", grunted Nico and rolled his eyes. "I mean, I fisted you. And I know I'm not small, but I'm really not that enormous."

"Oh, can't you just shut your mouth and enjoy the show, you moron?", grunted Percy irritated. "What am I supposed to say? 'Oh, sir, you are so slightly above average'? Just... shut up."

"You are so cute when you're irritated", grinned the son of Hades amused.

The Sea Prince rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out. Then he started to ride his boyfriend, making both of them stop their little quarrel. Both of them moaned in want as the Ghost King's member slowly worked the tightness. Nico leaned back to enjoy the beautiful picture above him. Percy, with his shoulder-free, short dress, being pushed up by the Sea Prince's own erection.

"Tell me, Miss Jackson, do you want to come?", hummed Nico intrigued.

"Oh, yes sir, please, let me come", moaned the son of Poseidon, his nails digging into his boyfriend's shoulders. "You feel so good within me, I'm so horny!"

The half-Italian smirked and wrapped his fingers around the hardness of his love. Percy mewed wantonly at the contact and lifted himself off the hardness and sank down again faster, shifting to hit his prostate with the thickness within him over and over again. Since he too had been without sex for way too long now, he couldn't keep up with it for long either.

"Oh, Mister di Angelo, sir", moaned the Sea Prince hoarsely as he came. "Ni—ico!"

He had problems to keep moving once his orgasm ragged his body, but he wanted the son of Hades to come again, so he kept riding the thick cock. Until his contracting muscles finally caused the second orgasm of the Ghost King. Once he felt the hot seed filling his bowels, he collapsed on top of his boyfriend and panted hard.

"This was surprisingly fun", gasped Percy and rested his forehead on Nico's shoulder.

"I knew it was fun. That's the reason I suggested it", grinned the son of Hades.

He gripped his lover's chin and lifted the older half-blood's head and directed him so their lips met in a soft and tender kiss. The son of Poseidon wrapped his arms around the taller demi-god's neck. Nico turned them so they laid next to each other on the bed.

"Happy birthday, Nico", smiled Percy against the half-Italian's lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, my wonderful and amazing boyfriend that looks stunning in a dress."

"Shut up", chided the flustered Sea Prince. "I won't dress like that again."

"We'll see about that", drawled Nico with a cheeky grin and slung his arms around the smaller half-blood's waist. "Let's talk about... Leo."

"What? Why?", yelped Percy and blushed even more. "It was embarrassing enough that he brought you home and saw me like that!"

"Because you said his name", murmured the son of Hades slowly.

"I don't have an affair with him, really!", exclaimed the Sea Prince wide-eyed.

"That was not what I meant", hummed Nico soothingly and kissed his boyfriend. "I know you would never betray me, babe. I'm just... curious. Tell me. I thought our relationship is about trust. So I would love to hear what you have to say about one of our best friends."

"I just... You know I love you, I love you so much. And you're the hottest guy on this planet. But he... He is hot too. I mean, fire and water, there is... a certain chemistry between us... It's just... It's nothing serious, okay? I just... like looking at him?"

"That's all I wanted to know, now stop looking at me as if I just tried to shoot your puppy, Perce. I wouldn't stand a chance against Mrs. O'Leary anyway. It's okay, love. And now, please. Let me dwell in my post-orgasmic bliss with my super-awesome girlfriend."

"Boyfriend, you jerk", corrected Percy and hit Nico's upper arm.

"Ouch", winced the Ghost King and rubbed his arm. "Sometimes when you're all tame and cute, I forget that you're freaking strong, babe."

"Sorry, love!", yelped the wide-eyed son of Poseidon and kissed it.

"You are so incredibly cute", grinned Nico and pulled his boyfriend close again. "And did I mention how much I love you, babe? Because you're the best boyfriend on this planet."

"Must be. Who else would get into a kinky dress for you?", laughed Percy.

"A few kids from Aphrodite's cabin would", pouted the Ghost King.

"I love you", grinned the Sea Prince and snuggled close. "Happy birthday, my Ghost King."

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
